Battle of the Seasons 2
Battle of the Seasons 2 is the thirty-eighth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Battle of the Seasons (2012) format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge). It is also the eighth season of Generation 3. The season followed The Duel 2. This season saw the players initially divided into one of 6 teams of 4 players each. Each team represented a previous RSF Season, either as one general season, such as Bachelor Pad or a mix of several seasons with the same format, such as Gauntlet. The teams would participate in a challenge with the winning team becoming the Power Team and earning safety from the Arena. The team that came in last place would automatically face the Arena. The Power Team would then vote to choose which other team would face The Arena as well as what type of game the Arena would be (Physical, Mental, Strategy, Endurance). If a team in The Arena had 4 members then they would vote for which 2 members they wanted in the Arena. This vote would need to be unanimous (barring players who do not vote) and if it was not then the challenge winners would make the decision. The winning pair would then re-join their team while the losing pair would be eliminated. This season also incorporated a new tiebreaker in which private confessionals were deemed the tiebreaker. A private confessional was one sent via mail to the host detailing what went on in the game, the length of each confessional was taken into account with only quality information being attributed to the length. The tiebreaker for the season was then the length per private confessional and was used to break any ties throughout the season In the end, Team Castle (BOBROCKS333 and Jkjkjk15) defeated Team Rookie (DarkTyphoon23 and OldNewz) and Team Duel (iYBF and Skyler_TW) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Battle of the Seasons 2 opened on December 26, 2016 and were open for roughly a week. This season was initially advertised as The Challenge with the format not being revealed until the cast was finalized and had accepted their place on the season. 31 people applied for the season and 24 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from early January 2017 to late February 2017. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Teams Game Summary Elimination Chart : After the Challenge, Halloween was disqualified for the use of inappropriate language and behavior. Team Castle was allowed to vote for one of the last eliminated players, ForceMike1 and Jaxon, to take Halloween's place in the Arena and they chose Jaxon. Arena Progress Voting History Team & Arena Game Voting Arena Players Voting : Italicized votes represent the winners casting their tiebreaker vote should a team not reach a unanimous decision. : During a previous challenge, Ethan000 earned the right to cast the sole vote for who from his team would enter the Arena. His teammates votes would simply be nullified. Ethan000 used this power in the 4th round. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.